Ornaments
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny spend Christmas together. For purposes of the story, Will and Sonny were engaged for this past Christmas. One-shot. Complete.


Christmas morning dawned early to find Will and Sonny wrapped up in each other and the sheets. Sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated Will's face. He was sleeping peacefully, his face inches away from Sonny's and his arm draped over Sonny's waist.

Sonny blinked his eyes open and smiled at the content look on Will's face, the ends of his mouth upturned slightly at the happy he dream he was no doubt experiencing.

Sonny leaned forward and gently kissed Will's lips, after which Will sleepily opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." Sonny said.

"Hi," Will said, his voice scratchy with sleep.

"Merry Christmas," Sonny said, smiling.

"Mmm." Will smiled back and snuggled closer to Sonny and closed his eyes again.

"Uh uh. No," Sonny laughed, poking Will's shoulder. "It's Christmas! We have a busy day! Come on. Get up." Sonny grabbed his hand and tugged as he slipped out of bed, but Will simply slid onto the other side of the bed.

Sonny laughed. "Come on, babe." He kissed Will's hair and meandered into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Will groaned but got out of bed as the eggs started frying on the oven. He shuffled over to Sonny, wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist, and rested his chin on Sonny's shoulder.

"Can we just stay here?"

"No," Sonny said, smiling. He turned around in Will's arms and wrapped his own around Will's neck. "It'll be fun. Lunch at the mansion and the ornament hanging at your aunt's."

Will grimaced. "Nick and Gabi will be there." Things had been tense between the four of them since Will and Gabi had broken the news to their respective boyfriends.

Sonny's smile faltered briefly but he quickly recovered and kissed Will. "I told you, I'm okay with you and Gabi having a baby. Didn't I prove that when I asked you to marry me?"

Will grinned and swiftly kissed Sonny. "Yeah. But I'm still not sure Nick's so comfortable with it. He gives me angry looks every time I see him."

"He'll come around," Sonny said confidently, scraping the eggs out of the pan and setting them on two plates.

Will made a noise of disbelief and followed Sonny to the table.

Three hours later, Will rang the door of the Horton house, his hand clasped tightly in Sonny's.

"Hi!" Jenn greeted brightly, opening the door. "Come in, come in." She ushered them inside and closed the door behind them.

They walked into the living room full of Hortons and Christmas cheer, the boxes of ornaments scattered on the floor and the Christmas tree standing sentry by the window.

Lucas immediately sought out his son and future son-in-law to say hello before they were interrupted by Allie running over to hug her big brother.

As they made their way into the room, they were stopped by a parade of family members from little Ciara to Maggie. When they finally made it to the other side of the room and came to a stand still, Abby pounced on them and started bombarding them with last minute questions about their wedding.

As he listened, Will noticed that Nick and Gabi weren't there yet. "Are Nick and Gabi here?" Will asked his cousin, cutting her off.

"They should be here soon," Abby answered, a frown forming. "Why?"

Will shook his head.

"Is Nick bothering you? Because of the baby?"

"No. Everything's fine," Will said, giving her a smile he hoped didn't look fake.

She looked at him suspiciously as the doorbell rang and a second later Nick and Gabi walked in.

The four of them stared at each other tensely, Abby watching them all closely. After a second, they broke eye contact when Julie hugged Nick and engrossed him in a conversation.

"Everything's fine, huh?"

"Not now," Will said under his breath, as Nick and Gabi made their way over to them.

"Hi," Gabi say, smiling at them.

"Hi," Sonny said in lieu of Will who was frowning at Nick. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks. Will? Hello," she waved her hand at him.

"Hi," Will said, snapping out of his staring match, and smiled down at her.

Abby was about to say something when Maggie announced that they were going to start hanging the ornaments on the tree.

They all gathered in the center of the room, Nick and Gabi off to one side of the fireplace, Will and Sonny on the other.

Maggie went first, hanging her own ornament as well as Mickey's, and helped Victor hang his. They were followed by Doug, Julie, Hope, and Ciara, who hung Bo's ornament in his absence. Next, Jen and Abby hung theirs, plus JJ's and Jack's. Will then broke away from Sonny's embrace to hang his ornament with Lucas and Allie.

When Will came back, he stood behind Sonny and wrapped his arms around his waist. As they watched Nick hang his and his parents' ornaments, Will whispered into Sonny's ear, "As my husband, next year you'll have an ornament too."

Sonny grinned, pulled Will's arms tighter around him, and leaned into the kiss Will gently placed on the side of his neck.

"Sonny! Hurry up, we have to go!" Will said loudly to his husband who was in the bathroom.

"I'm coming," Sonny said, hurrying into the room and throwing his jacket on.

"We're already late," Will said, bouncing Arianna slightly to get a better hold of her.

"Alright, alright," Sonny mumbled, opening the door and ushering Will out.

Fifteen minutes later, Maggie ushered Will, Sonny, and Arianna into the living room of the Horton house.

Hope was already hanging hers and Bo's ornaments and Will could see other family members' on the branches.

They walked over to Lucas who immediately focused his attention on his granddaughter, sweeping her out of Will's arms and barely saying hello to Will and Sonny.

"Nice to see you too, Dad," Will said sarcastically. Sonny chuckled.

Jenn and Abby were hanging their ornaments when Will spotted Nick across the room.

His arms were folded across his chest and was frowning, watching Lucas tickle Arianna, making her laugh.

Will nudged Sonny and nodded towards Nick, who noticed they were staring at him. He gave them a dirty look before walking over to Julie who was motioning for him to hang his ornament.

"He can't still be upset," Sonny whispered. "Did he really expect you to let Gabi be a part of Arianna's life after you found out what she did to Mel?"

"Probably, knowing him," Will said quietly. "He's probably more upset anyway that she left for Argentina though, more than that I - we have custody of Ari."

Nick gave them a scowl again as he walked back to his spot in the doorway between the living room and the foyer.

"Come on," Lucas said to Will, handing him Arianna so he could grab Allie's hand.

Will smiled at Sonny, grabbed his hand, and followed Lucas to the box of ornaments. As Will dug his old and Arianna's newly made ornaments out of the box, Maggie walked up to them and presented Sonny with his, officially welcoming him to the family. Will grinned and kissed Sonny's cheek.

The three of them walked over to the tree where Lucas was finishing hanging his and Allie's ornaments. Lucas moved away with Allie when they came to a stand still in front of the tree.

Will cradled Arianna in his arms, picked a branch somewhere in the middle of the tree, and slipped first his, then hers onto the limb. When he made sure they weren't going to fall, he smiled at Sonny and nodded encouragingly. Sonny carefully hooked his ornament next to Will's.

Will and Sonny smiled at each other, and then Will leaned over to gently kiss Sonny's lips. When he broke away, he kissed Arianna's cheek and she tightened her arms around his neck.

They walked to the fireplace where Lucas and Allie were standing with Jenn and Abby, who squealed slightly and wrapped the three of them in a hug.

None of them noticed Nick glaring at them, but Will and Sonny wouldn't have cared even if they had.

They were a family and the three ornaments hanging together on the Christmas tree were proof of that.


End file.
